


[Podfic] Kabedon't

by hydrandreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrandreams/pseuds/hydrandreams
Summary: ' "What," Hinata says, "like you're suddenly going to become a kabedon master?"The idea itself is hilarious. Kageyama has all the timing and subtlety of a tyrannosaurus in a china shop. Hinata sees no reason to be wary."We'll see," Kageyama says darkly. "We'll see." '--When Hinata introduces Kageyama to the concept of kabedon, he isn't expecting to create a monster. But all origin stories have humble (sometimes very humble) beginnings...





	[Podfic] Kabedon't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kabedon't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326405) by [Esselle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle). 



> I'm back doing podfics and back in the Haikyuu fandom, and the marvelous Esselle has reeled me back in with some choice Kagehina! I could NOT stop cracking up every time I read this fic, and the pattern continued even while recording. I had such a blast for every step of the process, and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it!  
> Warning: As you might expect from the subject matter, there are a few sudden loud noises, so if you're worried about that, those are at 20:31 and 48:14.

Original fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326405)

Audio length: 56:05

The audio is available for download from Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qzzya53z61dubrd/Kabedont_Esselle.mp3) / [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y1a4j1j5yw8md7j/Kabedont_Esselle.m4b)


End file.
